Volviendo a conocernos
by Laet-lyre
Summary: A veces la vida cambia poco a poco, dándote tiempo a elegir qué te quedas y qué dejas atrás. Para Kageyama el cambio fue más como una tormenta de fuerza 5 que puso todo patas arriba, transformándolo totalmente. Pero eso no significa que su pasado no pueda volver a cruzarse en su camino. (Advertencias: yaoi, mi peculiar humor y un Oikawa salvaje suelto)
1. Limón y arcoíris

El presentimiento llegó antes que la consciencia plena. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando un punto en el techo mientras sus ojos ‒de color indefinible, entre azul noche y negro pizarra– se adaptaban a la tenue claridad, con el sonido de agua cayendo de banda sonora. _Agua._ Se incorporó de golpe y alcanzó el teléfono para ver la hora. Las 7:56. _Maldito hijo de…_ Enterró un gruñido en la palma de la mano, obligándose a no acabar el juramento.

Kageyama adoraba a su compañero de piso con el mismo fervor que los niños profesan hacia los superhéroes. Lo conocía desde hacía años y confiaba plenamente en él. Era fuerte, inteligente, paciente, atento y responsable, pero con las pinceladas justas de rudeza para ponerlo en su sitio cuando era menester y un grado de independencia compatible con el suyo. Si tuviese que ponerle un defecto, sería el ser con que se asociaba: cierto ente con aires de diva que impregnaba el olor a limón* por donde pasaba y que parasitaba su baño en los momentos más inoportunos.

Cogió una muda de ropa y salió al pasillo. Su dormitorio estaba justo enfrente del baño, y con la puerta abierta le llegaban los _aullidos espectrales_ de su poltergeist particular. Puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer _Roar_ , de Katy Perry*, desvirtuado por el eco del baño y el forzado falsete; antes él ni siquiera conocía a la cantante y ahora podría tararear cualquiera de sus _singles_ y detallar la lista completa de sus ex. En orden cronológico.

Las malas compañías…

Se planteó aporrear la puerta, pero las probabilidades de ser ignorado eran ridículamente altas, como ya había comprobado en anteriores ocasiones. Además, después de todo el esfuerzo invertido en ser una persona medianamente civilizada prefería tomar medidas más… elegantes.

Al entrar en la zona de salón y cocina lo saludó un maullido suave y mimoso que le hizo esbozar automáticamente una sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Cottonee –murmuró, todavía con la ronquera de recién levantado, deteniéndose a prodigar un par de caricias al adormilado felino que, como su nombre sugería, parecía una gigantesca bola de algodón.

Con el gato pegado a sus talones, recorrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban del fregadero y, justo al lado, el calentador de agua. Lo apagó y contó mentalmente los segundos mientras vertía pienso en el comedero de Cottonee hasta que un estridente grito de sorpresa resonó por el piso. Se permitió una breve sonrisa de satisfacción antes de reconectar la caldera y deshacer sus pasos hasta la puerta del baño, ahora abierta.

–¡TÚ! –bramó la figura plantada en mitad del pasillo, cubierta únicamente por una toalla y con las ondas de cabello castaño pegadas a la frente.–¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Tobio-chan! –lo acusó.

–No, un golpe bajo es meterte de okupa en el baño justo a mi hora, Oikawa –repuso sin levantar la voz.

–¿Te crees Sheldon Cooper?–resopló.–¿Qué clase de chiflado tiene horarios para el baño?

–Uno: no; y dos: el chiflado que paga alquiler, luz y agua –enumeró, alzando un dedo para enfatizar cada respuesta.–Si quieres montarte un karaoke en la ducha, vete a tu piso –añadió antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

En realidad a Kageyama no le importaba _tanto_ la hora a la que se duchaba; no hubiese tenido mayor problema en esperar si se hubiese tratado de Iwaizumi-san. Pero Oikawa era harina de otro costal. Aquel pirado de los aliens tomaba su baño por asalto con sus potingues y su citronela y le podían dar las uvas allí dentro. Y no. El resto del mundo seguía girando y Kageyama ni podía ni quería adaptar sus horarios a conveniencia del puñetero _princeso_.

Ignoró la retahíla de quejas de su antiguo senpai y se duchó con rapidez. No creía que Oikawa fuese a devolverle la jugada, ya que Iwaizumi-san le había advertido muy seriamente que no debía molestar a Tobio, pero nunca se sabía.

A las 8:16 ya estaba duchado, vestido y fuera del baño.

–…orque es el mejor compañero de piso que he tenido y no voy a dejar que me lo espantes, Tontikawa.

–¿Qué tiene de bueno? ¡Dime una sola razón!

–¿Una sola?

–Sí. Apuesto a que no puedes encontrar ni…

–Que no es tú.

Kageyama no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido de risa, a partes iguales por la crudeza de la respuesta y el lastimero _Iwa-chaaaaan_ que vino después.

Oikawa estaba sentado a la encimera en uno de los taburetes altos, ya vestido y acabando de secarse el pelo, todo pucheritos, mientras Iwaizumi se hacía cargo del desayuno.

–Buenos días –los saludó, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de indignación que le lanzó Oikawa cuando se sentó junto a él.

–Eres un niño consentido, Tobio-chan –comentó el castaño cuando Iwaizumi le alcanzó un cuenco de leche y cereales.–Los chicos grandes se hacen su desayuno.

–Serán las malas influencias –murmuró.

Oikawa esbozó una media sonrisa y usó su toalla para secarle varias gotas que discurrían por su nuca, sin protestar por la puya velada. Que Oikawa Tōru era un manazas en la cocina era una verdad incontestable, como la evolución o la necesidad cuasi patológica de los publicistas de incluir las palabras "orgánico", "natural" o "sin químicos" en los anuncios. Pero, para ser justos, se las apañaba lo suficiente como para subsistir por su cuenta y, por otro lado, era el maestro de la limpieza –no tanto del orden.

–Bueno, qué, ¿vendréis a la fiesta el jueves?

–Sigo sin saber qué pintamos en una fiesta de la Tohoku ‒dijo Iwaizumi con el cansancio de quien ha discutido un tema demasiadas veces.

‒¡Es para celebrar que es nuestro último año! ‒respondió con efusividad, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Kageyama.‒Ese sentimiento no entiende de fronteras, Iwa-chan.

‒Acabé hace dos años, Tontikawa.

‒Detalles ‒movió la mano desestimando aquella corrección.

‒La perfección está en los detalles, Idiotikawa ‒Iwaizumi le dio un golpecito en la frente con un cucharón de madera.‒Puedes llamarlo como quieras: "fiesta de hermanamiento", "exaltación del espíritu universitario para sentirme joven porque me he encontrado una cana y estoy de bajona" ‒Oikawa soltó un airado _cómo osas_ ‒ o "excusa cutre para beber hasta vomitar entre semana número 146". Paso.

‒Claro, el Señor Trabajador es demasiado bueno para beber con la plebe.

‒Al Señor Trabajador no le gusta beber, y mucho menos ser despedido por llegar de resaca.

‒Eso es porque no sabes beber.

‒Puedes poner esa frase en tu orla. Claro que igual te prohíben ejercer la medicina.

‒Y con razón ‒murmuró Kageyama, interviniendo por primera vez.

‒Perdón, ¿el psicólogo obsesivo-compulsivo tiene algo que recriminarme?

‒Aunque fuese cierto, el TOC es una patología, no una elección. Beber hasta ponerte malo, sí. Y una muy mala, por cierto ‒Iwaizumi soltó una risita entre dientes ante la cara de desconcierto del castaño. Por muchos años que pasasen, Oikawa seguiría sin acostumbrase a que su ex-kouhai le replicase con tanta seguridad y razón. Sobre todo razón.‒Hablaré con Yū; si él va me lo pensaré.

‒¿Acaso mi compañía no es bastante aliciente?

Kageyama lo miró con una expresión aburrida que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años, a sabiendas de que sacaba de quicio al mayor.

‒¿De verdad quieres que responda?

‒Ah, Tobio-chan ‒suspiró Oikawa con dramatismo.‒Yo sé que en realidad me adoras.

Kageyama abrió la boca para responder, pero casi al instante volvió a cerrarla y sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

‒Tengo que irme ya.

‒Vale, te veo en el Centro por la tarde ‒lo despidió Iwaizumi.‒Ah, por cierto, creo que Matsumura vuelve hoy a tu grupo.

‒¿Sí? Qué bien ‒sonrió con sinceridad.

‒Anda, vete de una vez, ¿no tenías tanta prisa?‒lo apuró Oikawa.

Entre los "que sí, pesado, ¿desde cuándo tengo otra madre?" y las paridas tipo "Iwa-chan, el niño nos ha salido respondón, lo mimas demasiado" habituales, Kageyama salió por fin del piso. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras empezó a hacer reajustes mentales en las actividades que tenía planeadas para aquella semana. Si Matsumura aún no estaba al cien por cien lo mejor sería centrarse en actividades más tranquilas que no estresasen al pequeño. Finalmente se debatía entre dos posibles opciones, sentado en la parada del autobús a dos calles de su edificio, cuando le llegó un mensaje por Line.

Yū-jitsu (8:43)

"TOBIOOOO :DDD"

"(imagen)"

"A que es un flipe?!"

Kageyama arrugó la nariz ante la foto, un primer plano de la lengua de su amigo, donde destacaba un piercing en forma de bola con los colores del arcoíris. Su gesto de disgusto no se debía a que la estética del adorno lo repeliese, sino a que no podía evitar imaginarse lo que tenía que doler perforarse la lengua.

"Muy colorido."

Yū-jitsu (8:44)

"Tío, qué seco ¬3¬"

"Hay un episodio de 1000 maneras de morir sobre piercings en la lengua."

"Si quieres te lo paso."

Yū-jitsu (8:45)

"Ja ja ja"

Kageyama despegó la vista del móvil y vio que el autobús que debía tomar se aproximaba a la parada.

"Llego en 10 minutos."

"Ve pensando si quieres ir a la fiesta de Oikawa."

Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y subió al vehículo. Iba medio vacío así que, sin romper la norma no escrita de no sentarse junto a otra persona mientras hubiese filas vacías, se acomodó junto a una ventana.

Aquella zona de la ciudad no estaba cerca de las residencias de la Miyagi, ni tampoco de los barrios donde la mitad de los pisos eran de alquiler para estudiantes. El ambiente era muy tranquilo a aquellas horas, pues la mayoría de los residentes eran adultos que entraban a trabajar temprano o sus hijos que ya estaban en clase. No era habitual ver a personas de su edad, pero él llevaba viviendo allí lo suficiente como para no sentirse un extraño.

En la siguiente parada, como siempre, se subieron dos ancianas que sonrieron nada más verlo y se sentaron en la misma fila de asientos que él, del otro lado del pasillo. Kageyama procuró sonreír con amabilidad y responder con algo más que monosílabos cuando le preguntaron por "ese amigo tuyo, ese tan guapo y tan simpático", porque Oikawa era incapaz de estar en un medio de transporte público por más de diez minutos sin darse al cotilleo, y además al parecer tenía incorporado un imán de abuelas, así que después de un par de visitas ya había trabado amistad con la mitad de la población femenina mayor de sesenta años en varias manzanas a la redonda. Y claro, no habían tardado en asociar a aquel elemento con Kageyama e Iwaizumi, porque ellos destacaban lo suficiente por sí mismos siendo dos veinteañeros de más de metro ochenta con una expresión neutra que parecía gritar _tócame y te muerdo_ –lo cual había provocado situaciones bastante curiosas con sus vecinos durante los primeros meses de convivencia, como que evitasen compartir ascensor con ellos o que llamasen a la policía a la primera discusión gorda con Oikawa. Como si _ese_ fuese su víctima y ellos unos torturadores y no al revés.

El autobús se metió en la carretera principal, bordeando el extenso campo de golf Izumi, un mar de verdes desniveles redondeados que se podía apreciar desde su salón, dado que el suyo era uno de los pocos edificios altos del lugar, y giró al norte en el primer cruce. Kageyama se apeó –no sin antes dirigir un gesto de despedida a las dos ancianas- en la parada que había justo al lado de su facultad. Allí, bajo la ondulante marquesina, lo esperaba Terushima Yūji, perfectamente reconocible por el rubio mostaza de su pelo, que ahora llevaba largo hasta los hombros salvo por la sien izquierda rapada.

‒¡Sí, sí, y mil veces sí! ‒exclamó el antiguo capitán del Johzenji.‒¿Cuándo y dónde?

‒El jueves, en la Tohoku. Supongo que cerca del Campus de Seiryo ‒respondió Kageyama, que no necesitaba más aclaraciones para saber que hablaba de la fiesta.

‒Oh ‒al rubio se le enfrió el entusiasmo.‒¿Está bien para ti?

Muchos se preguntaban qué hacía alguien como Terushima en psicología. O en la universidad en general. Pero bajo su estética a base de piercings y cabello a medio trasquilar y el perenne aire de absoluta despreocupación que lo envolvía se ocultaban una mente aguda y un enorme instinto protector que lo hacía tensarse cuando percibía el más mínimo peligro para sus amigos.

Y aquel no era un detalle nimio precisamente.

Todo el mundo tenía sus problemas personales. Sentirte un poco rarito porque te guste la pizza con piña es superfluo. Tener una fobia es un poco más jodido. Romper con tu pareja deja huella. Romper con tu mejor amigo es un chasco de los que hacen época. Y luego estaba aquello. Que Kageyama Tobio hubiese dejado el vóley y no hubiese puesto un pie en Karasuno desde hacía cinco años, un diez en la escala de Richter emocional en toda regla. Lo nunca visto. Normal que Yūji se pusiese en guardia.

‒Claro ‒Tobio se encogió de hombros.‒Han pasado muchos años.

El mayor acogió su respuesta con una enorme sonrisa, pero Kageyama lo conocía lo bastante para saber que se mantendría alerta al menor gesto de incomodidad por su parte, y que cualquier intento de asegurarle que estaba bien y no era necesario sólo empeoraría las cosas. Era pesado, pero también era parte de su encanto.

Llevaban siendo compañeros de clase desde primero, porque al acabar el instituto Terushima se había echado la mochila al hombro para recorrer mundo por un año –el tipo de ocurrencias para "encontrarse a uno mismo" que normalmente sirven de excusa para ponerse hasta las cejas de vete-a-saber-qué o volver con cinco piercing nuevos y un tatuaje tribal, pero que a Terushima realmente le había servido para encontrarse a sí mismo… aunque los tres nuevos aros de su oreja izquierda y el mandala impreso en un pectoral hiciesen cuestionarse su madurez mental-, y el ex-capitán del Johzenji prácticamente se le había abalanzado nada más verlo porque "es que el equipo de vóley de la Miyagi se formó hace poco, y tenerte de armador va a ser la leche". En aquel entonces Kageyama no tenía intención de contarle sus traumas a un tipo al que conocía de vista de una época que prefería olvidar, pero Yūji había demostrado preocuparse realmente por él, se uniese o no al equipo, y entre apuntes, trabajos y latas de bebidas con cafeína a las dos de la madrugada se habían ido contando sus vidas.

Caminaron con tranquilidad por el pavimento que bordeaba el lago artificial, a la sombra de los árboles. Quedaban apenas cinco minutos para su primera clase, pero su facultad estaba a pocos metros y la profesora que impartía la primera clase siempre llegaba mínimo un cuarto de hora tarde. Además, aquel pequeño paseo los ayudaba a reunir fuerzas para enfrentarse a las clases. Que a ver, tampoco era que ese año tuviesen muchas, pero valían por veinte. Seguro que había alguna Ley Universal que dictaba que la energía absorbida por las clases se mantiene constante independientemente de las horas lectivas diarias, de modo que, cuantas menos asignaturas, más tostón eran.

No había otra explicación.

‒Por cierto, ¿qué opina Misaki-san del piercing?

‒Pues no lo tengo claro ‒apretó los labios en un gesto pensativo.‒Creí que a Hana le harían gracia los colores, pero sólo dijo que, mientras no tenga forma de cápsula, vale.

‒Concuerdo totalmente –declaró con rotundidad.-¿A quién se le ocurre ir con un piercing en forma de medicamento en la boca?

Terushima le sacó la lengua y no pudo evitar reírse al ver el adorno de la discordia.

‒¡El último invita a comer! ‒exclamó el mayor, que echó a correr antes de que Kageyama terminase de procesar la frase.

‒¡Eh! ¡Tramposo!

* * *

 **Hola, qué tal, seguramente más de uno haya querido tirarme algo por lo OoC que está Tobio (que tiene un gato, que Oikawa y él no se matan, ¿¡QUE NO JUEGA AL VÓLEY!?); no, no se me ha ido la olla –no más de** **lo normal-, todo tendrá explicación… en algún momento así que… tendréis que tenerme paciencia oTL**

 **Por cierto, para la profesora que siempre llega tarde me basé en una que tuve, aunque la mía era mucho más vaga, pero esto es un fic de Haikyuu no un confesionario sobre los 10 peores profesores que he tenido (quizás algún día haga esa lista, cuando haya pasado bastante tiempo y pueda reírme de ello... dentro de 20 años o así). ¡Y la** _Ley Universal sobre la Densidad de las Clases_ **es un hecho, y nadie puede convencerme de lo contrario!**

 **Un saludo y gracias por leer mis disparates :_)**

*Probablemente algunos ya habréis caído en que he tomado (con permiso) algunos detalles de **Confeti rosa** , de **Janet Cab** (como siempre digo, **leedlo** si es que no lo habéis hecho ya) porque me encantan: el olor a limón de Oikawa por su citronela, que su cantante favorita sea Katy Perry y tanto su carrera como la de Iwaizumi. Sin embargo en Confeti rosa Oikawa estudia en la Miyagi e Iwaizumi en la Tohoku; por conveniencia lo he invertido ya que, por lo que me he podido informar, en la Miyagi no hay Medicina ni club de vóley (en la Tohoku sí), y después de haber pasado varias horas volviéndome loca con las páginas de las universidades de Miyagi no podía ignorarlo (aún así he hecho que la Miyagi tenga un equipo creado hace pocos años, porque Iwa-chan se merece un equipo aunque sea modesto).


	2. Montañas azul índigo

El Centro Heisui* para niños con autismo era un edificio blanco en lo alto de una pequeña elevación, que destacaba por su forma redondeada y sus amplios ventanales, permitiendo la visión de los cuidados jardines desde cualquier sala. El ambiente en el interior era relajado y acogedor; las hermosas vistas y las suaves notas de color que aportaba la decoración rompían el aséptico aire a hospital de los interminables pasillos blancos y los uniformes del personal.

A Kageyama lo embargaba la tranquilidad en cuanto traspasaba las puertas acristaladas de la entrada, como si alguien le hubiese puesto un ansiolítico en vena, pero sin la sensación de atontamiento como si le hubiesen rellenado la cabeza de algodón.

—Iwaizumi-san —saludó a su compañero al verlo aparecer por un pasillo. Iba prácticamente haciendo malabares para leer unos papeles mientras cargaba varias carpetas.

—Kageyama —el gesto se le distendió en una expresión de genuino alivio.—Qué bien que hayas venido pronto, la señora Matsumura ha traído a su hijo hará quince minutos y se ha largado. Así, sin más —resopló, frustrado.—Sé que en teoría no empiezas hasta dentro de media hora, pero…

—¡Yo me encargo! —lo atajó.—Dame sólo un minuto para que me cambie.

—Dios, me salvas la vida.

Kageyama aceptó su gratitud con una leve reverencia y prácticamente voló por los pasillos hasta los vestuarios del personal. El uniforme consistía en un pijama sanitario blanco con una franja celeste que cruzaba en vertical el lado izquierdo de la camisa. Ponérselo siempre le daba una sensación de limpieza, de orden, lo hacía sentirse _correcto_ , en sintonía con el mundo. Algo que él necesitaba casi tanto como los niños a los que cuidaba.

Llegó al aula que tenía asignada. Iwaizumi esperaba en el umbral de la puerta abierta, vigilando el interior. Para un observador casual, Iwaizumi parecería tranquilo y relajado, sin embargo la ligera rigidez en sus hombros revelaba su estado de alerta. Aquella pose de serenidad era de lo primero que les enseñaban allí, y a fuerza de aprender a controlar sus movimientos Kageyama había aprendido a detectar los pequeños gestos delatores de los demás.

—Ya estoy.

—Matsumura —habló Iwaizumi, su voz sedosa y una octava más aguda de lo habitual—, Kageyama ya está aquí.

El pelinegro se asomó y saludó al niño, que apenas despegó su mirada del tren de madera con el que jugaba sobre una mesa baja. Iwaizumi se despidió de ambos, y dejó a Kageyama a solas con el pequeño.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó con suavidad a la vez que se movía hasta quedar sentado frente al crío, al otro lado de la mesa redonda. Sabía de antemano que probablemente no le respondería. Lo que pretendía era resaltar su presencia para no pillarlo por sorpresa, como quien habla con un animal asustadizo para no ser tomado por un predador.—Ese tren es muy chulo, ¿verdad?

Obtuvo un pequeño asentimiento, diminuto, pero estaba ahí, y eso lo llenó de orgullo. Kageyama alcanzó varios folios y una caja de ceras que desperdigó sobre la mesa. Escogió intencionadamente la azul índigo y se dedicó a garabatear en una de las hojas. Por el rabillo del ojo veía que la atención de Matsumura se desviaba cada vez más de su juguete a él, hasta que dejó el tren a un lado y se estiró para alcanzar un papel.

—Un… —Kageyama lo miró. Por debajo del rebelde flequillo castaño rojizo los ojos de Matsumura vagaban tímidamente entre la cera azul y su rostro, y balbuceaba con la manita extendida.

—¿Quieres este color?—preguntó Kageyama. Por supuesto que lo quería, y él lo sabía: era su color favorito. Pero tenía que hacer que trabajase la comunicación. Se dio por satisfecho cuando el pequeño asintió de forma inequívoca y le tendió la cera.

—…cias…

—De nada —le sonrió con calidez.—¿Qué vas a dibujar?—Matsumura trazó líneas ondulantes en la parte inferior de la hoja, que se hacían más picudas a medida que añadía nuevas filas. «El mar» habría dicho cualquier novato, pero él no era nuevo, conocía a aquel niño desde hacía dos años, cuando tenía tres y no quería nada más que ocultarse en un rincón, y sabía que Matsumura odiaba el mar, o cualquier masa de agua demasiado profunda para vislumbrar el fondo. Se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con el índice, fingiendo meditar.—A ver, a ver… Son… ¿las montañas?

Matsumura asintió con energía, complacido con la respuesta. Apuntó con la cera a la parte en blanco que debía de corresponder al cielo.

—Sol. _Bájaros_.

Kageyama le acercó el resto de los colores, pero el niño frunció los labios, le miró las manos y volvió a señalar.

—¿Quieres que pinte el sol y pájaros? ¿De qué color?—preguntó.—¿Rosa?

Matsumura detuvo su garabateo para coger la pintura amarilla y hacerla rodar hacia él, con una mueca que venía a significar _¿cómo puedes no saberlo?_ Kageyama se esforzó por no torcer –mucho- el gesto. _Si las montañas son azules, ¿por qué el sol no puede ser rosa? O verde_ , pensó indignado, pero cogió la cera amarilla obedientemente y empezó a colorear un círculo en lo alto de la hoja. Añadió un poco de naranja para darle algo de gracia e hizo varias líneas a modo de rayos.

— _Bájaros_ —dijo el niño pasándole la cera negra.

—Pájaros —pronunció despacio.—¿Cuántos pájaros?

—Seis.

 _Seis_ , sonrió con amargura. _Seis pájaros negros._ Tuvo que obligarse a cortar aquella línea de pensamiento. Hizo seis uves de lados ligeramente curvos. Matsumura seguía coloreando sus colinas y montañas. Seguía igual de silencioso que hacía un rato, pero de un modo diferente. Estaba tranquilo, concentrado en su mundo azul índigo, pero ya no parecía encerrado en él.

Kageyama aún no se había licenciado, así que evidentemente no lo dejaban a cargo de ningún caso grave. Sólo tenía que realizar ejercicios sencillos que ayudasen a los niños a relacionarse con su entorno. La mayoría no pasaba allí más de ocho o nueve meses. Se preguntaba si Matsumura se daría cuenta, si le resultaría frustrante. Que sus compañeros avanzasen y mientras él seguía allí, con un tío raro poco más apto que él para socializar y que ni siquiera sabía que el sol era amarillo. La habría gustado poder ofrecerle algo más. Porque estaba seguro de que Matsumura era inteligente, y su autismo era de grado 3, o de alto rendimiento; las complicaciones se debían a que no tenía un entorno estructurado. _A sus padres era a los que había que haber mandado aquí, no a él._ Seguramente Iwaizumi-san pediría una charla con la madre del niño para ponerla en su sitio. Años de bregar con Oikawa lo habían vuelto muy severo respecto a las actitudes irreflexivas y destructivas, y el director del centro le daba manga ancha para meter en cintura a los padres problemáticos.

Unos diez minutos antes de la hora llegó Nakahara-san, la psicóloga que lo supervisaba. Era una mujer entrada en la treintena, rellenita y menuda, que destilaba afabilidad y olor a lavanda. Se sentaba en un rincón, generalmente tomando notas sin intervenir, tan silenciosa que Kageyama tendía a olvidar su presencia durante las actividades. Los otros cinco niños de su grupo llegaron puntuales. Todos lo saludaron con distintos grados de efusividad y ocuparon sus sitios habituales, excepto Arima Yumi, que como siempre se quedó remoloneando en el quicio de la puerta y tuvo que persuadirla.

—Vamos, Arima-san —la niña dejó de mirarse los pies, aunque se frotó un ojo para evitar su mirada—, hoy vamos a jugar a las palabras encadenadas, ese juego te gusta, ¿verdad?

—…Wasabi —murmuró, dejándose llevar hasta el sitio que antes había ocupado él frente a Matsumura.

—Wasabi —repitió.—¿Quién sabe una palabra con "bi"? Be-i.

Las actividades transcurrieron con relativa normalidad. A Matsumura le costaba un poco hablar, y Fujimura, con su eterna camiseta de Pikachu –tenía cuatro o cinco iguales porque se negaba a llevar otra-, se enfurruñó cuando no le aceptó "Parasect" en las palabras encadenadas.

—Los nombres de pokémon no valen.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —casi temblaba de la indignación.

—Porque no existen —dijo casi sin pensar, y al momento se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

—¡Los fantasmas tampoco, y Matsumura ha dicho fantasma!

—Sí existen. Los fantasmas —respondió el pelirrojo con aparente indiferencia, pero Kageyama captó un deje de enfado en su tono.

—¡No es verdad!

—A ver —intervino Kageyama, usando un tono más alto y autoritario.—Vamos a limitarnos a palabras del diccionario, ¿de acuerdo? Los pokémon son muy difíciles, Fujimura-kun. ¿A ti se te ocurren palabras que empiecen por "sect"?

El niño rezongó y apuñaló varias veces un folio con el lápiz antes de mascullar "papel" como respuesta. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Matsumura esbozaba una sonrisita altanera y leyó lo que había escrito en una esquina de su hoja: "sectario". Miró brevemente a Kageyama. A los ojos. Fue un contacto fugaz, pero el pelinegro se quedó maravillado, fascinado por la mente que se escondía detrás de aquellos iris de color pardo.

Se pasó el resto de la clase en una nube, como si le hubiesen vaciado el pecho y llenado con un balón de helio. Pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y él en concreto sintió que se hundía en la miseria cuando la puerta se abrió de sopetón.

—Vengo a-

—La clase aún no ha terminado, señora Matsumura —interrumpió a la mujer. No la había visto más que un par de veces, pero su cabello, igual al de su hijo, y el aire nervioso que la acompañaba, como si siempre se le hiciese tarde, eran inconfundibles.

—Pero tengo que-

—Matsumura-san —la voz nasal de Nakahara pilló desprevenido a Kageyama—, acompáñeme, por favor.

La mujer palmeó el brazo del pelinegro al pasar, y él se dio cuenta de que había estado a un pelo de perder los nervios. Respiró hondo un par de veces hasta que se le bajó el calor de la cara y el cuello.

Quedaban diez minutos. Kageyama no era muy creyente, pero en ese momento rezó con toda su alma por que Nakahara tuviese el buen tino de llevar a la mujer con Iwaizumi-san. No quería pensar en el desastre que se avecinaba si no.

-.-.-

Iwaizumi se pasó todo el camino de vuelta despotricando. Kageyama hizo un esfuerzo por morderse la sonrisa, porque ver a un educador social jurando como un marinero dejando de fumar tenía su gracia, pero al cuarto "es que no las piensa, joder, ¿cómo se puede estar tan zumbado sin tener nada? Dios" se le escapó una risotada que lo dejó sin aire.

—Eh, menos cachondeo, niño —gruñó, los ojos verdes relampagueantes.

—Lo siento, Iwaizumi-san. Gracias por hablar con ella.

—Ya… Ojalá esta vez sirva de algo —bufó. Se rascó la cabeza, añadiendo más desorden al caos permanente de su pelo.—Cambiando de tema… Sobre el jueves…

—Yū se apunta.

—Genial, pero… — _Aquí vamos_ , se dijo Kageyama al ver cómo la preocupación se filtraba en su gesto.—Si no quieres ir sólo tienes que decirlo. Ya me ocuparé de Oikawa, ¿vale?

—Gracias, Iwaizumi-san, pero estoy bien. Si fuese un paciente —continuó antes de que insistiese—, u Oikawa, hace tiempo que me hubieses pateado de vuelta a Karasuno.

—A Oikawa tal vez —concedió con una risita—, pero no eres él y-

—Estaré bien, aunque me encuentre con alguien os tendré a ti y a Yū.

—Y a Oikawa —apostilló.

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? A lo mejor necesito las cifras de abducciones alienígenas del último medio siglo, o uno de sus apasionados discursos sobre el despropósito que es la medicina alternativa. Que no tengo muy claro cómo un friki de _Star Wars_ que se envuelve la cabeza en papel de aluminio luego se ríe de los que creen en el reiki, cuando es básicamente el uso de "la fuerza".

—Sois tal para cual —negó con la cabeza, pero Kageyama sabía que se estaba aguantando la risa por respeto a su amigo de la infancia.—Pero oye, mejor que sea un escéptico con las pseudociencias y un crédulo con los aliens y no al revés.

— _Touché_ —nada más abrir la puerta del piso una vaharada de limón les dio en la cara.—¿Pero cómo puede oler tanto si ni está aquí?

—Uh… —escaneó la habitación con la mirada.—Por eso.

Plantado sobre la mesa de café había un frutero repleto de limones asaeteados con clavos de olor. Parecía la obra de un acupunturista chiflado –comparación que Tobio se guardó porque sabía lo mucho que le indignaría ser comparado con uno. Y lo de chiflado tampoco le gustaría-. También había una nota doblada con "Iwa-chan" escrito en el exterior con la elegante caligrafía del castaño.

—Hay una nota para ti.

—Miedo me da… "Querido Iwa-chan: Así te parecerá que sigo estando ahí ;) Además este es un remedio natural contra los mosquitos y las energías negativas".

—Hasta que vuelva… —Cottonee se enredó en sus tobillos, reclamando su atención. Lo cogió en brazos y hundió los dedos en su espeso pelaje. Aquel cuerpo cálido y vibrante contra su pecho sí que le disipaba la energía negativa. Cuando volvió a mirar a Iwaizumi, este se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas.

—Esto… ¿Puedes hacer la cena? Tengo… Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Kageyama asintió sin hacer preguntas, a sabiendas de que lo mejor para su salud mental y la dignidad de su amigo era no saber. Desgraciadamente, Oikawa no parecía ser de su misma opinión.

En su segundo año de carrera Kageyama decidió buscar un piso; el año anterior lo pasó en una residencia universitaria, en un intento de obligarse a socializar, pero tanta gente desconocida y sin prácticamente un minuto para sí mismo lo habían dejado para el arrastre. En un apartamento tendría que interactuar con una, tal vez dos personas, y tendría una habitación para él solo. Al encontrar el conciso anuncio de un estudiante veterano de su facultad, que hacía hincapié en el orden y la calma, vio el cielo abierto. Y cuando llamó a la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con Iwaizumi fue como ganar la lotería. Al menos durante un par de semanas. Lo que tardó Oikawa en plantarse por allí, como si la casa fuese suya, y encontrarlo pasando apuntes en el salón.

Kageyama jamás olvidaría su cara, el estupor inicial que dio paso al horror más puro, ni la desesperación con la que llamó a Iwaizumi. El susodicho llegó corriendo con un susto de muerte –hasta Tobio se había caído de la silla por el sobresalto- y después de una hora y tres tilas consiguió estabilizar a Oikawa. Bueno, estable para ser Oikawa Tōru. Porque el pelinegro podía haber dejado de ser un obstáculo en su carrera deportiva, pero ahora que convivía con _su_ Iwa-chan se había convertido en una amenaza de otro tipo, y comenzó con aquella campaña para marcar su territorio. Si no había puesto "Iwa-chan es mío" en letras de neón en mitad del piso sería porque no se le había ocurrido, porque era lo que le faltaba.

Por suerte con los años se había moderado, aunque nunca se había detenido totalmente, ni cuando Kageyama empezó a salir con una chica, pero el menor dejó de tomárselo como algo personal cuando tanto Iwaizumi como el resto de sus amigos le aseguraron que Oikawa hacía aquello con casi todo el mundo, conscientemente o no. Así que, a su extraña manera, Kageyama se había ganado un hueco permanente en el círculo de los ex-jugadores del Aoba Johsai. Y aunque a ratos era una locura, también era lo mejor que le había podido pasar. Un mundo de gatos de algodón, genios sin lámpara y montañas azul índigo en el que ser raro era lo normal.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que le habéis dado una oportunidad a esta historia.**

*Para el nombre del centro simplemente puse "aguas tranquilas" en el traductor español-japonés.


	3. El jueves de las sorpresas

Debería haberlo visto venir. A esas alturas tenía que saber de sobra que nada que involucrase a Oikawa sería lo que parecía. Nada más abrir la puerta del bar y verlo allí con aquella sonrisa de "sí, la he liado, pero es por una buena causa" se le pusieron los pelos de punta, y poco le faltó para enseñar los dientes y gruñir como un perro acorralado.

No era justo. Él se esforzaba por vivir una existencia pacífica y a cambio el Universo le daba a Oikawa. Vale que ya no tenían una relación como la de los vampiros con las cruces, los políticos con la realidad o la población activa con los lunes por la mañana, pero se lo tenía que haber olido cuando aquella mañana lo despertó a las ocho en punto para decirle que tenía el baño libre, y más aún cuando se lo encontraron cocinando. Allí, plantado en mitad de la sala junto a un Iwaizumi tan alucinado como él, tenía que haberse dado cuenta: o existían los aliens y habían suplantado a Oikawa –de lo cual, para qué mentir, él no se hubiese quejado- o el maldito tramaba algo.

 _Soy imbécil._

Y lo peor era que llevaba todo el día con aquel presentimiento latiéndole entre las costillas, pero había luchado por dejarse contagiar el buen rollo que Yū emanaba por litros en cada sonrisa, como si fuese un generador de energía positiva con patas, y la seguridad que transmitía Iwaizumi-san. Y, qué diablos, había querido convencerse de que quizás había llegado el día en que podía fiarse más o menos sin reservas de Oikawa. Pero no.

Sentía múltiples miradas clavándose en él, con distintos grados de disimulo, y se dio cuenta de que muchos rostros le sonaban. Y no de lo que querría que le sonasen. Había invertido mucho, mucho tiempo en dejar de relacionar el instituto con un gakuran negro, adrenalina, soledad y desesperación y asociarlo a su época en la preparatoria Tomiya, con su americana azul marino, pantalones grises, camisa celeste y una paz que antes creía imposible. La única pega que podía ponerle si se ponía quisquilloso era aquella odiosa corbata, a juego con la chaqueta, que tenía tendencia a intentar estrangularlo o a acabar sumergida en su comida.

Oikawa agitó una mano con una sonrisa de niño bueno que debería ser ilegal en alguien como él, y Kageyama quiso reclamarle por haber organizado una reunión plagada de jugadores de vóley, dejarse llevar por aquella rabia que bombeaba un líquido viscoso e hirviente en su pecho, un torrente de lava que consumía el aire de sus pulmones y le nublaba la mente. Pero entonces el castaño dio un paso a un lado y Kageyama dejó de ver rojo para verse absorbido por el naranja. Un naranja que conocía demasiado bien.

—E-eh, ¿ese no es…?—habló Yūji.

— _Oikawa_ —gruñó Iwaizumi, amenazador.

Kageyama los ignoró. No habría podido prestarles atención aunque quisiera. En ese instante sólo tenía capacidad para respirar y mirar a aquella –ya no tan menuda- figura de rebelde cabello cobrizo, tan pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Y lo de respirar se le estaba empezando a olvidar.

—¡Tío, no te desmayes!

La mano de Yū en su espalda pareció reanimarlo un poco.

—Bueno —carraspeó Oikawa—, creo que no hace falta presentación, ¿verdad?

Lo arrastró –porque sí, el armador podía tener pinta de príncipe de cuento y berrinches de niña de cinco años, pero el empuje de sus brazos era el de un martillo neumático- hasta dejarlo a dos pasos de Hinata, que parecía en mitad de un duro conflicto interno.

—Ho-hola, Kageyama —pronunció su nombre tan bajo en mitad del ruido ambiente que el pelinegro tuvo que leerle los labios.—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Sí, uhm… has crecido.

El conflicto interno pareció aclararse, a juzgar por su expresión de haber chupado un limón.

 _Muy bien, ya pueden darme el premio al gilipollas del mes, ¡qué digo el mes!, del año. ¿Debería dar un discurso? Gracias a mi córtex prefrontal por no hacer una sinapsis a derechas y a todos los balonazos que me llevé jugando al vóley: nada de esto habría sido posible sin vosotros…_

—Como ves Tobio sigue siendo… peculiar —Oikawa, haciendo alarde de una moral sobrehumana, intentaba salvar el desastre mientras Iwaizumi lo taladraba con la mirada y Kageyama sólo podía pensar en dos cosas: una, que Yūji tenía un nivel de lealtad estratosférico para no estarse descojonando a su costa, y dos, que él era un idiota. _Idiota idiota idiotaidiotaidiota…_ —, pero ha mejorado bastante con lo de estudiar psicología y eso.

… _Idiotaidiotaidiota…_

—¿En serio?—podrían haber puesto su cara en una enciclopedia como definición gráfica del escepticismo.

… _Idiotaidiotaidiota…_

— _Idi…_ Y dime… —se dio una palmadita mental por esa salvada.—¿Tú también entraste en la universidad?

—Estoy en medicina —Kageyama supo que su incredulidad era terrible y cruelmente obvia, pero no pudo evitarlo. Hinata chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se fue. Esa vez Kageyama no necesitó que lo empujasen para seguirlo hasta la barra. Seguía siendo bastante más alto, así que le resultaba más fácil abrirse paso en medio de la marabunta de universitarios.

—Oye. Lo siento —se disculpó en cuanto lo alcanzó.—No esperaba…

—Ya. No esperabas que el idiota de Hinata estudiase una carrera, y menos una como medicina. Pues déjame decirte que lo tuyo es el colmo de lo increíble.

— _Touché_ —le sonrió amigablemente, lo cual pareció pillarlo desprevenido.—Pero es que además de estudiar psicología tengo un máster en "Quedar como el culo nada más abrir la boca".

Una diminuta sonrisa curvó los labios del pelirrojo.

—Apuesto a que incluía la asignatura "Cómo cagarla en cinco palabras o menos".

—Por supuesto —asintió con solemnidad.—En esa tuve matrícula.

—Pues yo te daría directamente el doctorado.

—Estupendo, en cuanto llegue a casa actualizaré mi currículum.

Hinata soltó una carcajada. Una de verdad, sin malicia, de las que se escapan a borbotones y alimentan el alma. Kageyama insistió en pagar las bebidas y ayudarle a llevarlas hasta una mesa.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por… bueno, por todo —se rascó la nuca sin saber muy bien qué más decir. Tal vez debía irse sin más, dado que Hinata no parecía precisamente entusiasmado por hablar con él.

—Tobio-chan, Shō-chan, aquííííí~

—Ugh —Hinata torció el gesto.—¿Y ahora qué?

Al pelinegro lo sorprendió el aplomo con el que interpelaba a su actual senpai. Si hubiese tenido que definirlo en una palabra, habría escogido "as". Hinata siempre había destilado determinación por los poros, pero ahora el exceso de energía parecía contenido bajo una dignidad férrea y resultaba diez veces más imponente. Y eso sin contar con su nueva estatura. Kageyama se encontró a sí mismo escrutándolo con interés. Calculó a ojo que debía de rebasar el metro setenta por al menos un par de centímetros. Se preguntó si seguía jugando. Si le molestaría que fuese a verlo a algún partido. Si habría logrado alcanzar su meta o seguía luchando. Si sus sueños eran otros. Si… Si habían entrado en algún tipo de dimensión absurda y horrible que explicase que Tsukishima estuviese allí y que Hinata fuese a sentarse _justo a su lado_. Bueno, no, Yamaguchi estaba entre ambos, pero aun así…

 _Espera…_

—Oikawa-san… —Yū juraría y perjuraría en el futuro que su mirada en aquel momento hizo bajar varios grados la temperatura de la sala. Él le respondería que dónde estaba entonces su maldito castillo de hielo para perderlos a todos de vista un rato.—¿Has invitado a toda la alineación del Karasuno?

Aquella noche prometía ser épica. Pero no épica en plan alcohol y desmadre y tener que reconstruir sus recuerdos a partir de fotos borrosas en el móvil, sino épica tipo la Ilíada o Canción de hielo y fuego: con sangre, muerte y destrucción. Tenía claro cuál sería la primera cabeza en rodar por el suelo…

—No toda, sólo la mitad. Y eso contándote a ti —añadió, como si eso fuera a salvarlo. Lo que sí lo libró de su muy justificado cabreo fue la irrupción de la única voz que conocía que podía condensar todo el desprecio del mundo y seguir pareciendo aburrida.

—¿Acaso _Su Majestad_ no se alegra de vernos?

Chasqueó la lengua, cambiado el objeto de su irritación.

—No hagas como que te sorprende, no es mi culpa que tu personalidad sea el mejor repelente desde el gas pimienta.

Parpadeó dos veces, casi tan perplejo como ellos. Sobre todo Tsukishima, que bien podría haber pasado por una estatua de cera. _Mira qué fácil. Quién lo diría._ Un flash los cegó, y de repente tenía a Yūji apoyado contra su hombro en pleno ataque de risa tonta.

—Tíos, vuestras caras… Pff… ¡Es genial!

—¡Ah! —Hinata fue el primero en reaccionar.—¡El capitán del Johzenji!

—Sup —levantó un pulgar.

—Por si aún sentías algún respeto por los psicólogos… aquí está Terushima Yūji —dijo Kageyama.

—Eh, venga, encima que te paso apuntes no me hagas quedar mal —le revolvió el pelo.

—Debe de estar bien llevarte con alguien de cursos superiores de tu carrera —dijo Yamaguchi con una sonrisa tímida, tratando de llevar la conversación a un terreno seguro.

—Ah, no, estamos en el mismo curso —Yūji se apalancó en una de las sillas, obligando a Kageyama a sentarse entre Hinata y él.—Me tomé un año para viajar al acabar el instituto.

Tsukishima, que parecía haber revivido, soltó un bufido desdeñoso. Terushima lo miró fijamente, sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa.

—Creo que te quedaste corto, Yamiyama-kun —dijo, dirigiéndose a Kageyama.—Es peor que el sarín.

Al pelinegro se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Haya paz —dijo a pesar de todo.

—Yamiyama-kun —murmuró Hinata pensativo.—¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?

—Porque tu media neurona no da para tanto —comentó Tsukishima por lo bajo, ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Terushima.

El pelirrojo se giró hacia él, todo indignación, pero el pelinegro se le adelantó:

—Al menos él lo intentaba, no como tú, que te quedaste atascado en lo del "Rey de la cancha". Que encima tampoco era invención tuya —tomó un sorbo de su refresco, dejando que sus palabras calasen.—No creo que tengas derecho a meterte con su repertorio de apodos.

—No he pedido que me defiendas —gruñó Hinata, aunque Kageyama estaba seguro de que lo que le molestaba era tener que sentirse agradecido hacia él. Que en parte preferiría que fuese un borde para poder seguir detestándolo en paz. Y lo entendía. Pero.

 _Ya no soy la misma persona, y tengo derecho a intentar resarcirme. Aunque sólo sea un poco._

—Estoy seguro de que puedes defenderte, pero después del año y medio que se tiró tocándome la moral quería devolvérsela.

—Qué encanto —ironizó el de gafas.

Kageyama se encogió de hombros.

—Haga lo que haga vas a encontrarle alguna pega, así que, ¿por qué no hacer lo que me dé la gana?

—¿Decencia?

—¿Acaso sabes lo que es, Señor "Miro a todo el mundo por encima del hombro porque yo lo valgo"?—Tsukishima entornó los párpados, destilando una fría cólera. Hinata miraba las gotas de condensación de su copa como si tuviesen la respuesta a todos los misterios de la vida, mientras que Yamaguchi asistía al intercambio con angustia y Yūji, con la barbilla clavada en su hombro izquierdo, sonreía cual gato de Cheshire.—Mira, está claro que ninguno queremos que yo esté aquí, ¿crees que podemos dejarlo correr e ignorarnos civilizadamente el resto de la noche? O de nuestras vidas, ya puestos.

—Sería un buen plan si no fuese por…

—¿Por?

—Oikawa —masculló el pelirrojo sin levantar la vista del vaso.— Está vigilando ahora mismo por si intentamos escaquearnos. No paró hasta que consiguió que viniésemos. Hasta Suga-san y Daichi-san vendrán en un rato. Y yo tengo un parcial el lunes —gimoteó.

—¿Por qué haría eso?—inquirió Yūji.

A Kageyama la realidad lo golpeó como una maza. Enterró la cara en las manos y masculló una retahíla de improperios.

—¿Estás bien, Kageyama-kun?—Yamaguchi siempre había sido un cielo.

—Sí, claro, es sólo que olvidé que vivo con un metomentodo conspirador y absolutamente chalado —suspiró.—Creo que piensa que está ayudando.

—¿Y no puede ayudarte con otra cosa? ¿Con tus saques, por ejemplo?

—Ya no juego al vóley, Tsukishima.

El pesado silencio que cayó sobre los cinco pareció ahogar todo el ruido que había a su alrededor. Sus tres ex-compañeros lo miraban ahora, los ojos abiertos como platos. _¿No lo sabían?_

Tenía clara cuál iba a ser la pregunta de Hinata antes de que abriese la boca, y no estaba seguro de querer explicarse en aquel momento, bajo coacción. Contárselo a Yū fue diferente. A él le fue revelando los detalles poco a poco, cuando sentía que no le haría daño, o cuando necesitaba que alguien le reafirmase que no era un loco ni una mala persona.

—¡Mirad a quiénes me he encontrado! —irrumpió Oikawa, y tan rápido como llegó, se fue, dejándoles allí a los dos compañeros más que había prometido. Se preguntaba qué clase de magia usaba para saber cuándo intervenir.

Sugawara y Sawamura apenas habían cambiado físicamente desde la última vez que los había visto, y sin embargo daban la impresión de ser la personificación de la adultez, más incluso que Iwaizumi-san. El asombro de verlo allí apenas hizo mella en su aura serena.

—¡Kageyama-kun! ¡Qué sorpresa! —la efusividad de Sugawara lo pilló un poco desprevenido, pero no tardó en sonreír y corresponder a su abrazo de oso.

—Suga-san, Daichi-san —un apretón de manos.—¿Cómo va todo? Ah, él es Terushima Yūji.

—¡Qué hay! —el rubio se levantó y les tendió la mano.

—¿El del Johzenji? Sí, nos acordamos de ti, ¿verdad, Daichi?—el moreno asintió.—Pues nos va bien. Yo acabé magisterio hace un par de años, y Daichi, economía. Ahora hace un máster en contabilidad.

—Es tan estimulante como suena —apostilló su antiguo capitán con una risa franca.

—Estamos de alquiler cerca de aquí, con Hinata —retomó Sugawara.—A Yamaguchi y Tsukishima ya se lo he dicho mil veces, pero podéis venir siempre que queráis. Luego te doy la dirección o… si se me olvida, puedes agregarnos en Facebook y… —su mirada voló hacia otra esquina de la sala.—¡Mira, Daichi! ¿Aquel no es…?

Los chicos vieron cómo el par cruzaba el local, parándose cada dos pasos para saludar a alguien.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Creo que tenemos otros dos padres nuevos —respondió Yū.—¿Alguien más ha notado su uso del plural?

—Siempre son así —Hinata se estiró en la silla, el único que estaba inmunizado frente a aquel comportamiento.—Suga-san pasa tanto tiempo con niños y Daichi-san trabajando y estudiando que se emocionan cuando ven gente de su edad. Y lo de hablar en plural también, es como si llevasen toda la vida casados.

—Y tú eres su hijo adoptivo —apuntó Tsukishima.

—Pero están, o sea…

—¿Juntos?—lo ayudó Yamaguchi.

El pelinegro asintió, volviendo a mirar a la pareja. No se le hacía raro. Era como si siempre lo hubiese sabido pero nunca lo hubiese notado hasta ahora. Tenía sentido. Todo el sentido del mundo.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?—el pelirrojo se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Quién, yo?—cuestionó Kageyama.—¿No has visto con quién vivo?—cabeceó hacia Oikawa, que en aquel momento pretendía estar compungido mientras Iwaizumi-san lo regañaba.

—¿Están juntos?

—Y revueltos.

—Espera, espera… Oikawa vive solo.

—Técnicamente vivo sólo con Iwaizumi-san, pero Oikawa nos invade con demasiada frecuencia como para considerarlo un visitante ocasional —se pasó la lengua por el filo de los dientes, meditabundo. —Podríamos catalogarlo como plaga recurrente.

—Es como la humedad de la pared de mi cuarto en Leeds, no importa cuánto limpies o las capas de pintura que le des por encima, al final siempre vuelve —explicó Terushima.

Tras dos segundos de reflexión, Kageyama y él se echaron a reír.

—¿No le habías puesto nombre?

—Oh, cierto —se tocó la barbilla con el índice.—Shitsudachi-chan —la combinación entre "humedad" y "amigo".—Seguro que sigue allí.

—Oficialmente estáis como una regadera —dictaminó Tsukishima, quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas con el bajo del jersey.

—Lo que hay que aguantar, cuatro años estudiando para que cualquiera se ponga a diagnosticar —protestó Yūji.—Eso es intrusismo y está muy feo, que lo sepas.

—¿Quién dice que no soy psiquiatra?

—La actitud de sabihondo prepotente podría cuadrar, pero tienes una pinta de bibliotecario amargado que no te quita nadie —cerró los ojos y extendió una mano hacia él, la otra en la sien, imitando a la perfección a un vidente sobreactuado que estafa marujas a las tres de la madrugada.—Voy a decir… ¡historia!

—Casi. Ingeniería aeroespacial.

— _Say what!?_

—Caray —silbó Kageyama.

—No puedo creer que haya fallado tanto…

—Aunque historia era su segunda opción —lo consoló Yamaguchi.

—Y _esss_.

Kageyama se relajó y los observó mientras Yamaguchi les contaba que él se había metido en arquitectura, porque quería algo artístico, pero también formal para que sus padres no se escandalizasen. Tanto el moreno como Tsukishima se habían dejado el cabello más largo, este con el flequillo que le llegaba al borde de las gafas, y aquel con una melena medio recogida que le rozaba los hombros. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el pendiente que destellaba en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Hinata, una cuenta negra y reluciente que le hizo pensar en el ojo de un cuervo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

—Tienes un pendiente. Aunque supongo que si yo puedo tener un gato, ¿por qué no ibas tú a hacerte un piercing?

—¿Tú qué?—exclamó.—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Kageyama?

El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa, siniestra como sólo él sabía hacerlas.

—Te lo diría, pero luego tendría que matarte.

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿qué carreras imaginabais vosotros para los personajes?**

" _La corteza prefrontal o córtex prefrontal es una estructura anterior a los lóbulos frontales del cerebro, y se ubica frente a las áreas motora y premotora. Esta región cerebral está involucrada en la planificación de comportamientos cognitivamente complejos, en la expresión de la personalidad, en los procesos de toma de decisiones y en la adecuación del comportamiento social adecuado en cada momento."_ No vayáis a creer que soy tan lista, primero se me ocurrió lo de Kageyama dándole las gracias a su córtex prefrontal –porque el nombre mola, queda a que controlo de esto, pero para nada- y luego fui a buscar si tenía sentido. Y resulta que sí. Todo chiripa, ¿no es impresionante?

Lo de Yamiyama es un –muy- mal juego de palabras –¿qué otra cosa se podía esperar de mí?-: Kage significa sombra y Yami, oscuridad.

Leeds, para los que tengáis interés, es una ciudad del norte de Inglaterra.

Por último, gracias a **hikari78** (Fanfiction) y **America606** (Wattpad) por comentar, sabéis que a los autores nos dan la vida vuestros comentarios 3


	4. Madrugada

—Recapitulemos —dijo Hinata, quien después de dos cervezas tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, otorgándole un aire infantil que no pegaba nada con palabros como "recapitular".—Estudias psicología. Tienes un gato. Y has dejado el vóley —no habría sabido decidir qué era lo más sorprendente. Kageyama fue asintiendo a cada cosa.—Lo cual hace más gracioso el hecho de que vivas con el Gran Rey y el as del Aoba Johsai y que te lleves con sus antiguos compañeros. O que tu mejor amigo fuese el capitán del Johzenji —cabeceó hacia el rubio, que hacía el payaso en la zona de baile.

Kageyama se carcajeó.

—Lo sé. Si fuese alérgico a las ironías hace mucho que estaría muerto y enterrado.

Hinata se rio con ganas. Probablemente se debía al efecto del alcohol. En Kageyama producía una sensación cálida y plácida y un ligero sopor que le soltaba la lengua, a pesar de que sólo se había tomado los dos chupitos que a Oikawa le dio tiempo a meterle a la fuerza, casi por la nariz, antes de que Iwaizumi le diese un buen coscorrón, y a Hinata hacía que todo lo pareciese gracioso. Y a lo mejor era peligroso dejarse llevar por esa camaradería impostada, porque cuando se les pasase la intoxicación etílica Hinata recordaría que Kageyama no le caía bien y a él la nostalgia se lo comería vivo. Pero ahora el tenerlo allí, hablándole a menos de tres palmos, le hacía darse cuenta de lo que lo había echado de menos, y habría vendido su alma por un rato más.

—¿Estás llorando, Yamiyama-kun?

—¿Eh? No, es que aún me pica la nariz —aceptó el pañuelo que le tendió el pelirrojo.—¿No os enseñan en la carrera que la administración de alcohol por vía nasal es una mala idea?

—Tal vez. Quizás en una clase a primera hora de la mañana, o la última de la tarde del viernes, y por eso nadie se acuerda.

—Pagaría por un vídeo de Oikawa roncando en clase.

Hinata volvió a reírse.

—¿Y cómo es? Vivir con ellos —aclaró.

—Es como si hubiesen separado al doctor Jekyll y a Mr. Hyde en dos personas distintas pero se hubiesen empeñado en permanecer juntas, aunque nadie sabe muy bien por qué.

—Aunque en su caso son más Mr. Jekyll y el doctor Hyde.

Kageyama escupió parte de su refresco en un arrebato de risa muy poco digno, pero le dio igual. Se escribió una nota en el móvil para coser "Dr. Hyde" en todas las batas de Oikawa. Hanamaki y Matsukawa los oyeron desde su lugar en la barra y todos cambiaron el contacto del armador en sus móviles. A Kageyama aún se le escapaba una que otra risita cuando a las tres de la mañana salieron a la calle con un algo perjudicado Terushima al hombro para tomar el aire, antes de que se desnucase intentando bailar sobre una mesa.

—Así que pediatría —trató de retomar la conversación sobre sus planes futuros.

—Nada de chistes sobre que me van a tomar por un paciente —advirtió Hinata, muy serio de repente.

—No pensaba eso, no soy tan idiota, ¿vale?—murmuró, algo cohibido por su tono.

—Bien.

Habría añadido que de todas formas ahora su estatura estaba por encima de la media y difícilmente lo confundirían con un niño, pero el pelirrojo miraba al frente con expresión estoica, evitando su mirada. El aire frío de mediados de octubre parecía haberle bajado la borrachera y cualquier aprecio que hubiese sentido por él. Kageyama suspiró, empezando a notar la devastadora mordedura del rechazo.

—Oye —sentó a Yūji en el suelo con delicadeza y se plantó frente al otro chico, las manos en los bolsillos jugando con un hilo suelto para aplacar la incomodidad.—Lo siento mucho. La cagué —Hinata, que seguía rehuyendo sus ojos, frunció el ceño.—Te prometí que estaría a tu lado y te dejé tirado y-

—Éramos unos críos —lo cortó.—No era más que una promesa estúpida.

Kageyama alzó las cejas, entristecido. Hinata tenía los puños y la mandíbula apretados, seguramente conteniéndose para no gritarle todo lo que se merecía. Podían haber sido las palabras de unos niños ilusos, pero eso no quería decir que no fuese importante ni que doliese menos. Kageyama se acuclilló a sus pies, haciendo que diese un respingo.

—Te hice daño. Y odio haberte hecho daño.

Se estremeció al recordar la última vez que habían hablado. Hinata sólo intentaba ser un buen compañero interesándose por él, y a cambio le había escupido una sarta de patrañas hirientes. En realidad estaba cabreado consigo mismo. Sentía pánico. Ni siquiera lo había mirado a la cara entonces, pero ahora podía ver el resultado de sus actos y se le encogió el estómago.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Quieres que te perdone?

—No —negó con la cabeza, mirándose las rodillas.—No quiero que me perdones porque te lo pido ni porque te sientas socialmente obligado a ello. Si me perdonas, que sea porque sale de ti. Porque crees que lo merezco. Lo que te hice fue una putada y… me gustaría compensártelo si puedo.

Hinata lo miró fijamente, con tal intensidad que podría haberlo convertido en sal. Notaba su reticencia. Hubiese querido jurarle que no volvería a fallarle, pero ya había roto su promesa antes. Una que había pronunciado desde el fondo del alma. _¿Por qué iba a creerme esta vez?_

—Ayúdame con el examen.

—¿Eh?—estaba tan convencido de que iba a mandarlo a hacer puñetas que ni pudo reaccionar.

—El examen —resopló con impaciencia.—Por _tu_ culpa Oikawa me ha hecho perder una tarde de estudio. ¿Quieres resarcirte? Puedes empezar por esto.

—Eh, uh… ¿de qué es?

—Psiquiatría.

Kageyama exhaló un suspiro, cansado sólo de pensarlo, y se irguió.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Bien, pues vamos.

—Espera, ¿ahora?

Hinata extendió los brazos, moviéndolos como si fuesen una balanza.

—Dormir, limpiar tu karma… —sonrió burlón.—Tú verás.

—No sé cuánto tiempo pasas con Tsukishima, pero diría que entre mucho y demasiado.

—¿Entonces…?

—¡Está bien, vale! ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar psiquiatría a las… —consultó su reloj—, a las tres y veinte de la mañana de un viernes? ¿Por qué no?

Fue hasta Terushima, que roncaba en el suelo, ajeno al mundo. Chasqueó la lengua, contrariado. Si volvía a entrar para buscar a Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa no los dejaría irse. Sólo le quedaba una opción.

-.-.-

—Siento haberte despertado, Misaki-san.

—Lo prefiero a que deambuléis por ahí con _este_ así.

Dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al rubio, que apenas se había despertado lo suficiente para trepar al asiento del copiloto y volver al mundo de los sueños, pero Kageyama podía notar el afecto que brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos castaños, y que se volvió casi palpable cuando le apartó el pelo de la cara con suavidad.

Hana Misaki, veintitrés años, enfermera de armas tomar en el hospital de Sendai. Tenía carácter, cerebro, una paciencia infinita y unos ojos enormes y preciosos enmarcados por un flequillo asimétrico que apenas había dejado crecer, en contra de la opinión popular. Yūji había ganado la lotería con ella. Kageyama se lo recordaba a menudo cuando tenía que bajarlo de las nubes. Que estaba bien soñar. Que Misaki lo quería y estaría para apoyarlo siempre que lo necesitase. Y que precisamente por eso debería ponerle las cosas más fáciles a la chica. Usualmente, Terushima se quejaba de que ambos se confabulaban contra él, aunque a regañadientes admitía que solían tener razón.

Que lo dijese en voz alta era otra historia.

—Por cierto, él es Hinata Shōyō. Hinata, ella es Misaki Hana.

—Ah, te recuerdo —asintió la joven.—Vosotros dos erais el dúo… —de pronto pareció recordar algo. La regla no escrita: no hablar de vóley con Kageyama. Ni muchísimo menos de su antiguo equipo.—Ehm… —titubeó, insegura.

—El dúo raro del Karasuno —completó el pelirrojo a media voz, en un tono que revolvió a Kageyama. Su sonrisa, leve y amarga, dejaba claro que no le gustaba ser reconocido por aquello. De que lo ligasen al instante al Rey de la cancha.

El pelinegro subió a uno de los asientos de atrás sin atreverse a abrir la boca. Tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración unos segundos cuando Hinata se acomodó junto a la otra ventanilla. Se notaba tenso, como si el pelirrojo fuese a desgarrarle el cuello si hacía un movimiento en falso. Ninguno despegó la vista de las ventanillas en todo el trayecto. Hana no recordaba tanta tensión ni cuando había presentado a Yūji a sus padres.

Kageyama no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a su calle, y fue sólo para despedirse de Misaki. En cuanto el coche desapareció de su vista, el silencio cayó de nuevo sobre ellos, denso y opresivo. Intentó calmarse mientras subían por las escaleras. Era ridículo estar asustado. Hinata no iba a abrirle la cabeza con el cuchillo de carnicero. Al menos no antes de conseguir sus apuntes. Aun así, nada más abrir la puerta le dijo que esperase en el sofá y prácticamente se escabulló a su cuarto.

-.-.-

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Se desplomó en el sofá, dejando que el mullido mueble lo engullese. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para las cuatro de la mañana, y él se disponía a estudiar con Kageyama. Estudiar. Con Kageyama. Era todo tan absurdo... Hacía una hora estaba riéndose con el pelinegro como si fuesen los mejores amigos del alma, y de repente había recuperado el sentido lo justo para ponerse otra vez a la defensiva. Lo que ya no tenía explicación era haberle pedido aquello, aunque hubiese apuntes gratis libres de chantaje –no como con Oikawa- de por medio.

Mentiría si no dijese que alguna vez había fantaseado con un reencuentro. La idea era mantener la distancia, quizás hasta sería magnánimo y lo saludaría para demostrar que le era totalmente indiferente –aunque, si pensaba fríamente en ello, darle vueltas al tema indicaba que no le daba igual-. Desde luego, irse con él por voluntad propia nunca había estado en sus planes.

Hinata dio un respingo cuando una enorme bola lanuda saltó a su lado. Suspiró sintiéndose un poco tonto. _Así que este es el gato._ Tendió una mano al inmenso bicho para que la olisquease. El animal lo estudió unos segundos antes de demostrar su beneplácito subiéndose a su regazo y mulléndolo con las patas. Se estremeció de placer y ronroneó cuando le rascó detrás de la oreja izquierda, a la que le faltaba un trocito triangular en el borde. Hinata se encontró sonriendo bobamente cuando el gato se estiró para olisquearle la cara. Tenía los ojos del color del trigo verde al sol.

—Si le dejas te convertirá en su cama —la voz lo sobresaltó. Kageyama lo contemplaba, dubitativo. Si su reacción lo divertía, se cuidó mucho de demostrarlo.—Siento la espera.

—N-no pasa nada —quiso abofetearse por el temblor de su voz. Podía imaginarse a Tsukishima chasqueando la lengua si lo viese en ese momento.

—¿Quieres café o algo?

—Sí, por favor —casi suplicó.

Kageyama se relajó. Su expresión apenas varió, pero para Hinata fue evidente, como si se hubiese encendido un sol detrás de sus ojos y todo su rostro resplandeciese. Y le fastidiaba un poco lo cómodo que era todo de repente, porque se había propuesto ser duro con él y a las primeras de cambio se ablandaba como una galleta en un vaso de leche, y no se podía creer el modo en que la voz de Kageyama se grababa en su cerebro, desgranando conceptos de forma paciente y didáctica. Explicada por él, hasta la historia de la psiquiatría empezaba a parecerle, si no interesante, al menos tolerable.

—Hipócrates.

—Odio a ese tío, está en todas partes —Hinata hizo un puchero.

—Hizo grandes avances.

—Porque en sus tiempos cualquier teoría que no incluyese dioses era un gran avance hacia el pensamiento racional.

—Venga, que te lo sabes.

—Arg… —se dejó caer de lado sobre un cojín.—Hipócrates clasificó las enfermedades mentales en: frenitis, trastornos agudos con fiebre; manía, alteración aguda sin fiebre; melancolía, cualquier afección mental crónica, como depresión, psicosis y demencia; epilepsia, que cursa con convulsiones; histeria, que se pensaba que era producida por el útero, que se desplazaba por el cuerpo, y la enfermedad de los Escin- Esqu- Es…

—Escintios.

—Escintios —repitió—, que se refiere al travestismo.

—Bien —le palmeó una pierna, que colgaba del borde del sofá.—¿Hacemos un descanso?

—Esta tarde voy a morir en clase —balbuceó después de emitir un ruidito afirmativo y hundir la cara en el cojín.

—No te quejes, yo tengo clase en menos de tres horas.

—¿Qué?—se incorporó de golpe, mirándolo de hito en hito.

—¿Qué?

—Son más de las seis y tú… No sabía que… —sacudió la cabeza, ordenando las ideas mientras lo inundaba una oleada de culpabilidad.—No te habría pedido que me ayudases de haber sabido que tenías clase.

—Son dos horas, y los apuntes están colgados en internet. Realmente sólo voy a firmar la asistencia.

—¿No puedes pedir que firmen por ti?

—Somos pocos en clase y el profesor nos conoce las caras. Hay gente que lo ha intentado, y al final es peor.

—Debería ser ilegal pasar lista a primera hora.

—Y tener clase antes de las diez.

—O los viernes por la tarde. Y los trabajos en grupo.

—Los odio —arrugó la nariz.—Siempre hay alguien que manda su parte la noche antes de entregar y resulta que es un copia-pega de la Wikipedia.

—Siempre hay alguien así —confirmó con un renovado entusiasmo que le sacó una sonrisa cansada a Kageyama. Hinata se fijó en las profundas ojeras que amorataban su piel.—Es mejor que vayas a dormir, aunque sólo sean un par de horas. Puedo seguir solo.

—¿Seguro?

—Oh, ya, lárgate de una vez antes de que cambie de idea —tuvo que reunir toda su entereza para sonar malhumorado; se sentía como si estuviese apaleando a un cachorrillo. Uno gigante y de aspecto peligroso, pero que había resultado ser amigable y servicial.

Finalmente Kageyama claudicó y se levantó con un quejido por estar tantas horas en la misma postura.

—Si quieres dormir, hay mantas en ese arcón. A Iwaizumi-san no le importará que te quedes. Luego puedes pedirle que te acerque a casa o… la línea once pasa a dos calles de aquí. Te llevará cerca de tu universidad —barbotó.—El sábado por la mañana estoy ocupado, pero después estoy libre si quieres que te siga ayudado, ¿vale?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, mudo. Se sentía maravillado y un poquito –bastante- miserable mientras veía a Kageyama irse a su cuarto con pasos más seguros de lo que cabría esperar. En cuanto el pelinegro cerró la puerta, sacudió la cabeza y recogió uno de los libros que le había dejado. Por tentador que fuese envolverse en una manta y echar una cabezada, no iba a desperdiciar la ayuda del ex–armador. Se lo debía, aunque se la hubiese prestado más o menos obligado. Iba a sacar un diez.

 _O, bueno_ se corrigió al sentir cómo la pereza lo invadía ante la ristra de nombres y fechas, _al menos un ocho._

* * *

 **Tengo que darles las gracias, muy muchas gracias, a** Cuma **y a** Mr_Psychobvious **(Twitter), sobre todo a este, que sin haber visto Haikyuu ha accedido a leerse el fic para darme su opinión, como lector y como psicólogo. También a** tokshoh, rinachi, XimenaJaeger **(Fanfiction) y** America606 **(Wattpad) por comentar. Sois unos cielos todos.**


End file.
